


Secrets and Truth

by Lazydesk



Series: The moments inbetween [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen and Dorian are friends, F/M, The Inquisition always know, The Inquisitor is a "secret" mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydesk/pseuds/Lazydesk
Summary: Where Abbey Trevelyan is a rogue with some very magical abilities. What she thinks is a secret, everyone else already knows.





	

            “Dorian.” Abbey poked her head out of the tent she was currently sharing with Cassandra, “I have a question,” She said it calmly even though she appeared to be sweating bullets. Solas even looked up in surprise at the Inquisitor’s odd tone. Though she had a healthy respect for mages and magic, Abbey did not often ask questions about their craft.

            “Of course,” He said and awaited for her to make whatever interesting train of thought she had clear. Stepping into the light and resting by the fire, the small woman settled herself down.

            “Let’s say that someone who displayed magical talent as a child but was forced to hide it was starting to have trouble controlling it in their adult years. Would there be a way to suppress it or even stop it entirely?” Abbey asked. The sheen across her skin mixed poorly with a renewed paler that had plagued her the entire day. Solas and Dorian looked at one another, both very concerned.

            “Well there is always tranquility, though that is incredibly cruel.” Solas stood and moved to sit beside the Inquisitor. Eyes downcast she looked to the flame and to the tent where Cassandra was sleeping.

            “Agreed, no one with magic should ever be put through the rite. They need to be taught in a safe and controlled environment.” Dorian was nervous, he rather disliked the idea of lobotomized mages. It was not something he had encountered until he came to the South.

            “You seem very concerned ,” Solas stated calmly, “I could teach you if you felt comfortable with that, perhaps under the supervision of Commander Cullen.” The Inquisitor’s eyes shot up and panic was clearly flooding her.

            “No! Cullen can never know, nor can Cassandra.” The fear was something so familiar to Dorian. The way someone looked when they were afraid of being judged for something as simple as instinct and genetics. Solas understood then, it was apparently not common knowledge that Inquisitor possessed magical abilities. Though they never spoke about it, the little woman’s magic often brushed against his own or Dorian’s.

            “How old were you when you starting exhibiting magical talent?” He asked her. The woman sighed and stretched her elegant hands towards the fire.

            “I was ten the first time,” She smiled softly despite everything, “There was a baby bird with a broken wing. I picked it up and simply wished I could make it better. The warmth flowing through my hands, it was just so nice. The next thing I know its wing was as good as new. My nanny saw me, told my mom and dad. They forced me to hide it because I am an only child. Despite that I still heal things when I can, just small bumps and wounds.” That’s when Solas remember the sudden rush of unfamiliar magic rushing over him, healing the little cuts and bruises from battle.

            “The ability to heal with magic is extremely rare,” Solas explained, “I can teach you to refine the technique and protect yourself.” The woman nodded in agreement.

            Weeks later back at Skyhold it was a peaceful night. Cullen had Abbey back in his arms and she was resting peacefully by his side. There was something off though, it was nagging at the back of his mind. Mages always had a certain smell, like a fresh storm or burnt wood; he had theorized that it had something to do with the school of magic they chose to specialize in. Abbey had come back to Skyhold and dragged her feet up the ladder to his quarters and cried. She smelled like Lyrium and Elfroot. The tears had not been explained. Cullen simply did not know what to think. In his time as a Templar, he had dealt with and seen a number of mages struggling to keep control of their abilities. Yet Abbey had never shown any signs of magic around him. It could explain why she kept her emotions measured. Standing from the bed, he tucked the blanket of their shared bed under her chin and slid quietly down the ladder. There was only one person who would have that kind of information. One that Cullen could easily manipulate.

            The little nook in the library was lit up and there was a nicely polished set of boots sticking out from the edge of the shelves. Dorian was Abbey’s best friend, luckily the man had a predictable schedule while he was at Skyhold. Cullen sat a bottle of vintage red wine down in Dorian’s lap. The mage closed the book he was reading and looked up at Cullen.

            “I appreciate the gesture but don’t you think it is a bit too late to go about wooing me?” Dorian winked at him. Cullen sighed and crouched down next to the man. He respected Dorian and the two had become unlikely friends. Both of them were incredibly clever and had a love for literature.

            “It’s more of a bribe really,” Cullen stated and rubbed the back of his neck. If Abbey had exhibited magical abilities, Dorian would know. Even more likely would be that Cullen would have to pry the information out of the Tevinter mage. Opening the bottle, Dorian poured himself a glass and then one for Cullen. Where the man found so many wine glasses was baffling.

            “You are keeping me hanging on your every work my dear commander,” Dorian smirked. Cullen settled on the ground and leaned back against the massive bookshelf.

            “As a Templar I notice that every mage has a certain smell to them. Vivienne smells like ice and pure energy. You smell like rain and ozone, just like a lightning storm. Solas smells like Elfroot, Lyrium, and mountain air.” He took a small sip of his wine, “Every one of you has a different specialty. As of late Abbey has been smelling similar to Solas; the scent that follows around healers.” Dorian pursed his lips and looked up to the heavens as if praying for courage. Cullen was smarter and more observant that many gave him credit for.

            “My friend, I know what you are asking me. I also know that there are some things that should remain secret because it isn’t mine to tell.” Cullen had his answer by Dorian’s non-answer. Deny it outright and that would have been enough for him. Dance around the subject and that was as good as saying yes. “I will say though that certain arrangements have been made. Helpful arrangements.”  Maker bless the mage that sat beside Cullen quietly drinking his wine. For a moment Dorian’s eyes grew thoughtful and then he smiled bright like the sun. That was the thing about the two of them. They were both broken men and both of them had found comfort in high mountain tops.

            “What are you all smiley about?” Cullen asked him. Dorian chuckled and refilled his glass.

            “Nothing, just how happy you two love sick puppies are. For two intelligent and graceful individuals you two fumble around like teenagers.” Cullen snorted at Dorian’s reply and cocked a brow.

            “As if you and Bull are any better!” Dorian choked on his wine and gaped at Cullen, “What, did you think you two were subtle? The window in my quarters has a perfect view of the battlements that lead to Bull’s, both Abbey and I have insomnia. We see you sneaking over to his room at least four or five times a week. You wear flashy clothing and he is a seven foot tall man with horns. You’re easy to spot Dorian,” Cullen stated with a grin on his face. The flabbergasted mage just looked at him for a few moments before pinching the bridge of his nose.

            “You are by far the worst human being I have ever met,” Dorian told him in an unamused tone of voice.

            The press of Solas’ hand atop hers was easing the strain on her mana. Abbey was finding that healing magic was incredibly straining despite her natural affinity for it. The elf was helping her stitch together a small cut on her own arm that she had received on their last trip out of Skyhold. The skin patched itself back together and she let out a shaky breath.

            “You are progressing quite quickly,” Solas praised her gently. He found that the topic of magic still made her nervous, likely ingrained through years of harsh treatment from her parents. Abbey was naturally talented and had a reserve of mana that impressed even him. With training she could even become a better healer than him. The door to the Inquisitor’s room swung open and Cassandra strolled in. Not even blinking when she saw the faint glow of fading magic on Abbey’s hands. The Inquisitor on the other hand appeared horrified.

            “Good! You are finally getting help for you positively annoying magic,” The woman said and dumped a stack of books on Abbey’s desk. Solas had half a mind to burst into laughter. Abbey blinked in confusion at Cassandra’s words. “I am a Seeker of Truth and although we have split from the Templar order we have many of the same abilities. Not to mention you froze the inside of our tent in your sleep. I assure you that I neither care that you hid your abilities or that you are a mage at all.” With that Cassandra turned on her heel and waltzed out of the room. Abbey turned to Solas her face a mixture of fear and relief.

            “Does everybody know?” She exclaimed. Solas simply shrugged his shoulders and glanced over the stack of books. The first cover read _The Introduction to Magic and All Its Uses_. A smile broke out across his face, the Seeker might be tough but she cared.

            The moment the flames swelled violently around Bull he didn’t even bother to turn his head. The Boss had been tip toeing around magic since he’d met her.  Dorian had told him about her lessons but Bull had always known. The thing about Abbey Trevelyan was that she was an open book. If you observed her closely when she thought no one was watching she would heat her tea or food with her bare hands. Wounds on their bodies would mysteriously disappear. Abbey was a mage but she was a “secret” one. It was just easier to pretend he had never noticed, everyone had right to their privacy…and demons he suspected. Turning towards her as the last of the undead fell to the ground he gave her a thumbs up.

            “Nice one boss!” The tiny woman who he found so charming tossed her hands into the air. Dorian smacked his arm and scowled up at him as though she hadn’t just revealed herself.

            “What was I not supposed to say anything? It was a good wall of fire!” Bull stated indignantly. Rolling his eyes, Dorian settled his staff against a nearby fence post and slumped against it. Damn the Qunari and their inability to be subtle. The Inquisitor was stomping off towards a stream with Cassandra in tow trying to calm the woman down. Bull just smiled. Abbey was soft and sweet, too sensitive sometimes. He had learned through speaking with her that the Trevelyans weren’t exactly the best parents. He had also learned that she valued the approval of her companions because to her they were her family. So instead of dancing around the topic he decided to let her know in the most Bull way possible that nothing was going to change simply because she had started using daggers and bit of magic to help their opponents to their graves. It just seemed pointless to let her feel so anxious and alone.

            It was sweet that she had brought him home a bottle of his favorite liquor, it really was. Yet the sheepish look on her face told Cullen that there was more to this than just his lover being nice. Abbey had an incredibly open set of expressions. There was the pinch between her brow that told him she was worried. There was the way her hands were laced tightly together behind her back that told him she expected rejection. There was the frown on her face that told him she was scared.

            “Sit down love. You’re wearing a hole in my rug.” Cullen gestured to her. Abbey looked up at him and shook her head. The rise and fall of her chest was rapid, anxiety always seemed to plague her.

            “I need to stand,” Was all she said before coming to a complete stop. “And I also need to tell you something and I need you to wait until I am done before you say anything.” Cullen leaned back quietly in his chair.

            “Whatever it is, it won’t be as bad as your mind makes it out to be.” He offered her a soft smile and a reassuring look. Taking a deep breath, Abbey began to talk.

            “When I was a little girl, my mother and father discovered I had magic,” she swallowed hard, “They considered sending me to the circle, and then they considered having me made tranquil. In the end it was my mother who decided to just have me keep it a secret that way I could one day inherit my father’s title. Since I received the mark, there have been a few instances where my magic has gotten out of control. Dorian and Solas have been coaching me; Solas deals with teaching me to wield my magic and Dorian is teaching me to protect myself from demons. Just thought I should tell you before something happens or I accidently set out drapes on fire,” With that she somehow managed to shrink down, curling in on herself and become incredibly small.

            “Come here,” Was all Cullen said. When she reached him, he tugged her gently into his lap. Pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, cheeks, and then lips he savored this moment of trust. “I am glad you told me. It has been awful watching this cause you such anxiety.” Abbey pushed on his chest and leaned back to glare at him. Eyes narrowed, she looked out the window to where the library rested in Skyhold.

            “Dorian,” She uttered her best friend’s name like a curse. Cullen laughed and rubbed soothing circles across her back. It was so rare to see her so expressive and relieved.

            “I went to him with my suspicions. He neither confirmed nor denied them Abbey.” Cullen cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her lips, soft and simple. “I spent the majority of my life around mages. Did you know that magic has a smell?” The woman in his arms shook her head. This was all very new to her, the romance and the magic.

            “What do I smell like?” She asked him. Cullen leaned in and pressed a kiss to her neck and the inhaled softly.

            “Like fresh cut grass, Lyrium, and sunlight. All things that healers do. I assure you that it is a nice smell.” Eyes getting watery she buried her head against his shoulder and sniffed. The arms she had wrapped around him tightened.

            “I love you,” Her words echoed across his heart. Adjusting his grip on her, he leaned her back so he could look into her eyes. A smile pulled at the edge of his lips.

            “And I love you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen is my favorite, I know he is as vanilla as it gets but I love him. I love to hear from you all as always.  
> -Avery


End file.
